deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is the main protagonist of the same title manga/anime series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arale vs Bobobo Bo-bobo * Axe Cop VS Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Bill Cipher VS Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Completed) * Bugs Bunny vs Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Saitama vs Bobobo * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo VS Superman (Abandoned) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo vs Terry Crews Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Deadpool * Gwenpool * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * The Mask * Uncle Grandpa History As a child of the Hair Kingdom royal family, Bo-bobo first learned of his ability to hear the voices of hair and was trained by his first mentor Eboji, and then a juice can named Master Juice. Than The Hair Hunters of the Baldy-Bald Empire attack and Bo-bobo, who declared a vendetta on the Baldy-Bald Empire. Death Battle Info Skills * Highly improvised fighter that can make use of anything as a weapon, including the mundane * Capable actor, singer, and dancer * Highly trained fighter * Can be a teacher, and school you in the process * Can probably do any vocation in the right mindset * Can be a good tactician if it weren't for his mood swings Bo-bobo's fighting style is Super First of the Nose Hair, which involves stretching out his nose hairs in order to whip or constrict his enemies. He is one of the few people who knows this technique, so he believes that it is sacred and that he shouldn't overuse it. Attacks of the Fist of The Nosehair include: * Elongating, indestructible nosehairs that slash and constrict the opponent. * Universe Level Reality Warping Powers * Creating and destroying alternate universes * Pulling anything from his afro and nose * Instant Healing Factor-Regeneration * Near-Immunity to Death + Resurrection * Being unbound by any rules of logic * Countering nearly any attack * Creating constructs of nosehair, like bridges and spiderwebs * Sending out up to twenty Nosehairs * Using them as swords * Creating Fire Ring Nosehairs * Creating a makeshift graduation ceremony to distract and then attack the enemy * Making use of his Armpit Hair in dire situations * Breathing fire and charring opponents * Creating barriers * Paralyzing opponents by entering their nostrils * Creating an army of booger minions * And several other useless attacks Bo-bobo can conjure up and make use of anything as a weapon, whether it be actual weapons like katanas, axes, longswords, or firearms, or the mundane such as household objects, vehicles, animals, and vegetables. Bo-bobo can also utilize his friends to his advantage, either through using them as meat-shields, weapons, or through merging with them for a more powerful form. Bo-bobo also has access to the Super Jacket, which grants Bo-bobo the Power of Love, and access to all 5,634 Supermarkets in Japan, along with significantly leveling up his powers to a new level. Bo-bobo's odd personality comes from the fact that he is also master at the art of Wigging Out, or Hajike, using obscene and unpredictable actions that go against any laws of reality to confuse his enemies into madness submission. Through the use of Hajike, Bo-bobo can become physically limitless, as he can turn into anything, create anything, destroy universes, warp things to his own devices, and bend the laws of other attacks at will. Bo-bobo also has the power to send his opponents to Bobobo World, a dimension where his opponents' powers are negated, and then disabled by the Bobobo Hickey for the rest of the fight after Bobobo World. It is a small clearing in a forest where Bobobo holds all control and uses randomness to push his opponents into submission. It ends when he feels his opponents have had enough. Some people who are strong enough, can escape, but the Hickey of Bobobo will still take affect. Bo-bobo can also inflict Bobobo's Trials, which are random trials meant to teach the opponent a lesson about something. They are entirely Hajike based, and are often contradictory. They are usually useless, but can leave the opponent open for an attack. Bo-bobo can utilize the Power of Parody to steal and use attacks and abilities from other franchises, including Naruto Jutsus, Dragon Ball Z Ki, and even have Yugi Moto pop out of his afro to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. There is no stated limit to how many attacks he can conjure with the Power of Parody. Bo-bobo has several forms that he can become. The Shinsestu Form has Bo-bobo power up by yanking out two of his nosehair, gaining black leather gloves, a black jacket and new sunglasses. He is able to use his nosehairs as javelins and inflict hard punches. Bobobo can also fuse with characters like Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengakuman to create powerful fusions. These fusions generally last one minute, except for Dengakuman and Bobobo which lasts for six hours, and all of the fusions have Shinsestu Forms as well. These are the following fusions: * Bobopatch: Don Patch and Bo-bobo which gives the two the power of Don Patch's sword, and The Super Fist of The Nosehair, which can slice enemies to pieces as blossoms rain down. This fusion is very serious and focused as a fighter. * Denbo: A fusion of Dengakuman and Bo-bobo, where they fuse into a magical blonde girl who can speak Korean and is generally cheerful. She wields nunchuks, and can also sing things to life when being transported into a magical Japanese Studio. * Tenbobo: A fusion of Jiggler and Bo-bobo which turns them into blue haired young man with a violent bipolar personality. He is one of the most powerful fusions, with hard punches, and six questions that he will ask his opponent to see if they truly are peaceful. If yes, he will reward them with a pin, if no, he will violently punish them. * Bobopatchnosuke: A hybrid of Jiggler, Bo-bobo and Don Patch, turning into a slim figure with purple hair and a cape. This fusion is the most powerful fusion, and arguably Bo-bobo's final form. He can warp reality with the Majide world, which essentially a hole in time and space, and is armed with his eyelashes and massive sword. His Shinsetsu form is considered the most powerful Hajike attack, which involves crashing into the opponent with his scooter. It's extremely devastating and can leave even the strongest fighters on their knees. Feats * Takes on Reality Warpers with ease * Master of The Fist of The Nosehair * Pulled the sun out of its position, threw it and then destroyed it with one punch * Has defeated entire armies * Bested Halekulani, Czar Baldy Bald the Third and Giga * Has created and destroyed universes * Far too much more feats to mention Flaws * Completely insane; his mood and predictability shifts at times. * Many of Bo-bobo's other attacks have no detriment, power-up, or a point to them. * He can be stupid and easily distracted at times. * His anime series got canceled by the PTA. * His own hair called him a freak as a kid. * His "worst nightmare" is playing basketball with kangaroos No, Not is a joke) Gallery Bobobo-bo_Bo-bobo.jpg| Tumblr_n84qdgYjjm1smx4sso1_500.gif| Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Undefeated Combatants